


The Hunt For Haught

by Stickaroo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickaroo/pseuds/Stickaroo
Summary: Waverly wakes with an aching head and an empty bed. Unable to find Nicole, panic sets in until she  discovers her first clue. Operation Haught Hunt is a go. Set approximately 18 months after the end of season 1.





	1. Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything in my life other than a birthday card or a shopping list, so I apologise now.
> 
> All comments and criticism are welcomed. 
> 
> I am sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors.  
> =================================================================

Soft sunlight drifted in through a crack in the curtain, the thin slice of light piercing the darkness of the room. Waverly lay there in quiet contentment enjoying the silence of the early morning. With her face towards the window, she felt an unwelcome coldness envelop the room. The chill was enough for Waverly to be fully pulled from her slumber and reach for the warmth and comfort of her girlfriend. 

She rolled over onto her left side pulling the quilt up as she did to cover her exposed skin. Eyes still closed, blindly sliding her right hand over to her lover's side of their bed. However, it was cold and empty. Instantly Waverly’s eyes shot open searching the room for any sign of Nicole. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand her eyes couldn't quite focus. 

Her head felt foggy from the night before but this it wasn’t a full-blown hangover thank God. It was her birthday and Wynonna would not let the day pass without a celebration. However, she knew that it was the first weekend Nicole had had off from work in months and what with the remaining revenants causing chaos and the ongoing black badge missions she was looking forward to a relaxing weekend pampering her favourite Officer. She had planned on taking it easy at Shorty's as she wanted to make the most of their time together. 

Wynonna and her bottle of tequila had other ideas. She knew it was pointless to argue with the elder Earp and Nicole seemed to be siding with Wynonna even passing over the lime. She loved that her sister and girlfriend had formed such a tight bond but became concerned when Nicole seemed to be matching the Earp shot count. Wynonna could drink a sailor under the table, Waverly could hold her own but Nicole was not on a par with the Earps and Waverly was pretty sure she helped them polish off the bottle of Tequila. 

Her hands now rubbing her temples to ease the fog.

“Nicole…?” she said softly in the hope her girlfriend wasn’t far. However, there was no reply. 

The apartment was quite, too quiet. Even the cat was eerily silent. She sat bolt upright the hope that she could quell the panic beginning to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She continued to scour the room for any sign of life, her hands still making circles against her temples. She placed her hands down to her sides to shift up the bed and scooted further towards the headboard, back flush against the cold wood. 

As her left hand reached down to grasp at Nicole’s pillow she felt something unexpected. 

A note. Her heart raced as she unfolded the delicate lilac paper. 

“Morning Baby. Fancy a birthday Scavenger hunt? Follow the clues and come find me. I have a surprise for you xx"

The panic subsided once she knew that Nicole was ok and a small flash of a smile graced her face. Even after all this time Nicole still had the ability to make her stomach flip and twist in knots. Never in a million years would she have thought she could love anyone as much as she did Nicole. 

She felt completely safe with her, yet at the same time lived in the fear that something would come along and snatch it all away from her. Just like her Daddy and Willa. This fear seemed to creep into her mind more and more often, especially after the events of the past few years. 

She shifted her gaze to the nightstand again. Eyes now able to fully focus, the clock read 7.08am. Adjacent to the clock stood a bottle of Asprin followed by a bottle of water with a post-it note attached. Written on the small yellow square were instructions for Waverly to follow. 

“Drink Me and take two Asprin" signed off with a kiss. 

Waverly’s smile grew wide as she pulled the quilt up high around her shoulders and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Popping the top from the Asprin bottle she emptied two tablets onto her palm, her fingers slowly peeled the post-it note from the bottle of water and her smile grew even wider. 

Taking a deep breath to steady her mind she cracked the lid from the water bottle, tossed the aspirin into her mouth and took a gulp of the cool crisp water. The cool fluid felt welcomed as it quenched the dryness of her tequila stripped throat. 

The room was now illuminated fully by the soft September sunshine and she could fully take stock of the situation. Her eyes fell upon the rocking chair just past the foot of the bed. Standing slowly and wrapping the quilt around her scantily clad form she approached the chair only to find another post-it note.

"Take a shower then wear me. P.s. I Love you, Waverly Earp." 

A folded pile of clothes lay on the seat with a pair of boots neatly placed on the floor at the foot of the chair. 

Waverly held the note close to her chest and smiled. Gently swaying her hips from side to side, at that moment she felt and an overwhelming urge to cry with happiness. She managed to quench the tears before they fell pulling herself from her thoughts and made her way into the bathroom to shower.

The quick shower had woken her fully. Head no longer foggy from the previous night's shenanigans thanks to the Asprin. She dried herself off, plaited her damp hair in a fishtail braid and made her way to the pile of clothes that had been left out for her. She pulled on the black pants and vest top and smiled as she threw on Nicole's sheriff's department hoodie. It smelt of vanilla and coffee and Waverly couldn't help bury her nose in the baggy sleeves and inhale the heady scent. 

The sound of her phone snapped her from her thoughts. It was a text from Wynonna. 

'Happy Birthday Baby Girl. Hope the heads ok. ;) have fun today. I am like a billion % sure you will. See you guys tonight for round 2! laters'

The thought of round two made her stomach churn. Phone in one hand sending a reply, she held the other hand to her tummy as she let out a guttural growl whilst sitting down on the rocker .

'Thanks, Nonna! Heads ok no thanks to you and Señor Cuervo. Nicole has a whole day planned out. Will tell you all about it later. Got to find her first!'

She glanced down at the phone to see it was now 8.01am. 

Leaning down she pulled out the boots that had been neatly placed under the chair, slid her feet in, tied the laces and took another whiff of Nicole's hoodie before slapping her hands on her thighs and standing up with gusto.

"Well, come on, feet" she announced to the empty room.


	2. A short walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly heads out after the first clue is revealed. She has degrees in dead languages and offbeat history. How hard can this be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am sorry for all the grammatical errors and my shite spelling. 
> 
> Also, I got the Latin translations from Google. 
> 
> Comments and feedback always appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr: thegreatandpowerlesssticks or Lip-flip-chin-tip
> 
>  
> 
> ======================================================

Heading out into the living room Waverly was hoping that Nicole would be sat waiting for her but the room was void of life, albeit for the cat who was curled into a tight ball on the loveseat. Looking around with confusion etched on her face she sighed loudly startling the cat, the interruption causing the sleepy feline to throw a curious glance her way. Making her way over towards the small kitchen table she could see a vase of beautiful red tulips, a box of doughnuts and another familiar small yellow square atop the box. The excitement bubbled in her chest and she skipped her way into the kitchen. Leaning down to smell the flowers she could see that there was another note on the table weighed down by the vase. Glancing over to the box of doughnuts she could now clearly see the message on the post-it note.

"Eat me"

Too eager to find out what the note under the vase said Waverly sat down ignoring the box of powdered sugar covered delights. Sliding the flowers further to the centre of the table she carefully lifted the note and unfolded it. A small chuckle escaped as she read.

"Ms Earp. Please do not ignore an Office of the Law. Eat the doughnuts. I got a tazer, Don't make me use it ;) Remember to keep all clues and treasures safe. You never know if you will need them at a later date. P.s. Te valde amo ac semper amabo"

'I love you very much and will forever' she translated with a whisper. 

For the second time that morning, Waverly had nearly erupted with emotions. She had no idea how she had been so lucky to be blessed with such a caring and compassionate girlfriend but she couldn't wait to find her and show her how much she loved her. Wasting no more time she pulled the box of doughnuts over and lifted the lid to find her first clue. 

A small envelope lay balanced on the sweet treats. 

Removing the small white rectangle of card from its housing she was taken aback with the intricacy of the writing. Nicole had written the note in a beautiful cursive style font. The Blue ink jumping from the card in her hand. Along with the card, inside the envelope was what looked to be a small wooden tile; not too dissimilar to a scrabble tile. The same size and thickness except this didn't have the letter score in the bottom right corner. The letter H was burnt into the wood on one side, a circle with a dot in the centre on the reverse. Pocketing the small tile she read the card:-

" Clue 1: My heart skipped a beat when we first met, maybe that's because you were sopping wet,  
so take a stroll back to where I first saw you and maybe you'll find Clue number Two."

Waverly's mind raced back to that morning at Shorty's. The morning the town's new deputy decided to introduce herself, the morning the darn taps had exploded soaking her from head to toe, the morning she had first laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, the morning she got stuck in her wet shirt and had to ask for help. She knew from that very moment that she was in trouble. Her heart raced at the memory and the smile that Nicole's first note had left crept back onto her face where it remained. 

Picking up a doughnut in her left hand she began to eat whilst she slipped the clue into the back pocket of her pants with the other, heading to the fridge for a bottle of water, her throat still raw from the Mexican madness the prior evening. She wondered how Nicole was functioning after the number of shots she had sunk in-between the beers. 

Practically demolishing the doughnut in a few bites she opened the water bottle whilst still chewing. Until now she hadn't realised how hungry she had been. Taking a few sips of the water she headed back into the box for seconds, taking her time to savour to flavour this time around. 

Doughnuts would always remind her of two things. Firstly, Wynonna and her insatiable appetite for them along with her insistence that they are a staple food source. Secondly, the night of the Poker Spectacular. Waverly had to escape the Homestead after Willa had returned from the dead. Her head had been racing with unwanted memories she just couldn't shake. She needed to talk to someone before she screamed. Nicole had suggested getting a Coffee and Waverly jumped at the chance to spend some time with the Officer. It was the perfect distraction, coffee and doughnuts. Waverly talked about her fears, her relationship with Willa and how her return made her feel somehow pushed out. Nicole just listened to her, held her hand and provided comfort and reassurance that everything would be ok. Waverly had never opened up to anyone like that before, not her best friend, Her ex-Champ or even Gus for that matter. Something about this woman was different and she felt totally at ease in her presence. 

After checking her face for powdered sugar in the mirror next to the front door she was soon on her way safe in the knowledge she would soon be gazing into those chocolate button eyes and running her hand through Nicole's auburn locks that she loved so much. Her stomach flipped at the thought and Waverly couldn't help but hum mindlessly as she locked up and headed out on her own mini operation. Operation Haught Hunt.

The walk to Shortys wasn't long and she enjoyed the crisp air the morning brought. It was still early and the town was not yet fully alive. She had left her Jeep there the evening before and needed to pick up the keys she had left with Gus anyway so this killed two birds with one stone. Waverly had moved from the Homestead and into the small apartment with Nicole just over 12 months ago. It was small but ideal for them, a few minutes walk from the Police station, Black Badge offices and Shortys. Plus they had the privacy that the homestead couldn't offer what with Wynonna's drunken escapades and with Doc and Dolls practically living there.

She knew deep down that she wanted to move back to the Homestead eventually and maybe start a family but that was a long way off. She had discussed it briefly with Nicole after a drunken night at Shorty's with Wynonna but was too afraid to bring it up again. She didn't want Nicole to feel pressured into anything. Plus she was the planner and deep down decided that she would be the one to set the ball rolling, at some point but for now, she was the happiest she had ever felt in her life and nothing, not even a tequila fogged brain could dampen her mood. 

Rounding the corner onto Main Street she could feel the dying embers of summer in the air and the faint smell of Fall as it approached. She loved Fall. It was the start of scarf weather, fluffy coats, roaring fires and more importantly Hot Chocolate with extra marshmallows. Earp Hot Chocolate had always been top shelf but Haught Hot Chocolate, that was something else. 

Passing the sheriff's office she couldn't help but glance to see if Nicole's cruiser was parked up outside. It wasn't and Waverly's mind raced at the thought of where she could be. 

Finally, she reached the front door to Shortys. It was closed and Gus wasn't due to open up for another thirty minutes or so but she still had her keys. Gus had managed to get the bar back after it was sold unknowingly to Bobo and had given Waverly a spare set of keys along with part ownership. As she fumbled for a few minutes to find the right key she could hear the small town come to life around her. A few birthday wishes shouted from across the street, followed by a few honks from the passing locals that she returned with an easy smile and a wave. Eventually, she managed to unlock the front door and enter the bar leaving the outside world behind.

She didn't quite know what she was looking for but she knew it was here. Taking the card from her back pocket she leant against the door jam as she re-read it.

"So take a stroll back to where I first saw you and maybe you'll find Clue number Two."

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and she made her way over to the bar without hesitation standing behind the very beer tap that sparked the impromptu soaking, to where Nicole had first introduced herself to a damp and flustered Waverly, all suave and full of bravado. 

"Clue... Clue .... Clue." she mumbled eyes darting amongst the glasses and empty tables looking for something out of the ordinary.


	3. The Old Joanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly continues the hunt. Following the clues and recalling happy memories along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos and comments folks. 
> 
> Sorry, didn't know how to write and emoji. Just go with it! Also, I have not got a clue what a snickerdoodle is but I am pretty sure I heard Allison Hendrix shout it once. 
> 
> Ps: The title is Cockney rhyming slang for anyone who didn't know. 
> 
> =============================

Shorty's was quiet. A complete contrast to the night before. Waverly suddenly had a recollection of events that had occurred only a few hours earlier. Watching as Wynonna lined up the glasses on the bar. Slowly decanting the golden fluid into the prepared vessels as the music slowed in the background. Wynonna wasted no time in downing the liquid, hand still on the bottle ready to refill. Nicole was next, swiftly dispatching the shot, her eyes never wandering from the small Virgo with hair for days that stood in front of her. Blinking heavily as tiredness crept up, Waverly took the shot as Nicole took her hand and lead her over to dance. 

They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music, feet moving in time to the beat. Nicole held her close, one hand in hers the other on the small of her back. Peppering her hairline with soft kisses as Waverly pulled her in. They stayed like that for a while. Just the two of them, the world around them faded to a blur. Waverly might have been a little drunk but she knew she didn't want this feeling to end. Rising up onto her tip toes she planted a soft lingering kiss on the redhead's lips. Feeling her girlfriend smile she pulled back to see a flash of the dimples she adores so much. 

"Happy Birthday Waverly Earp" she whispered into the smaller girl's ear.

Waverly let out a long breath as she slipped from her daydream back to reality. At that moment she felt an emptiness pool in her stomach. She missed not waking up next to Nicole that morning and wanted nothing more that to be in her arms.

Pulling herself back to the task in hand she turned her head left to look at the door from which she had just walked through. Her eyes dart to the side of the hatch in the countertop noticing a pile of neatly folded bar towels. Upon closer inspection, she saw a Purgatory Sheriffs department business card along with a familiar wooden tile laying just to the right of them. The tile has the letter B burnt into the face, a square on the reverse. Sliding the tile into her pants pocket she reached for the card.

It was Nicole's, well-thumbed and with tattered corners. Waverly picked it up running the pad of her thumb along the name. 

"Office Haught. Humm... of course." she mused whilst turning the card over in her hand.

"Haught Diggity Damn" she yelled as she slapped her left hand down with delight at the revelation of a further clue written on the reverse. Her palm stung from the sudden impact but she was too distracted by the writing to take notice. 

"Sing with me and find the key......." 

"Sing with me and find the key" she exclaimed to the empty bar. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"What the hell is what supposed to mean?" 

Waverly near jumped out of her skin.

"Holy Frickin Snickerdoodles" she cried out in surprise. Her eyes whipped up to the direction of the voice. She had been totally oblivious to the fact that Gus had made her way through the door just seconds earlier and what with the revenant activity of late she was more than a little on edge.

"Jesus Christ Gus, you scared me," she exclaimed holding the card to her chest in an attempt to make her heart stop pounding. "Whooo" 

By the time Waverly had regained some composure Gus was all but inches away.

" Sorry Waves, I thought you were talking to me is all. Happy Birthday, darlin'," she replied as she leant in closer to the brunette placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "What's that you got there?" nodding in the direction of the card clutched in the youngest Earps hand.

"Oh... It's a clue. See, Nicole has me on a Birthday scavenger hunt. She has left me clues to follow. I have been told there is a surprise at the end." 

"Scavenger hunt eh? I was wondering why you were here so early. Thought you would have still been laid up in bed nursing a bad head after the amount you lot drank last night," she remarked.

'I wasn't that drunk, just enough to give me a fuzzy head... I switched out my shots for apple juice after we emptied the first bottle. And, in my defence, it was only half full when we started. Wynonna managed to empty the majority of the second bottle single-handedly." lifting an eyebrow as the admission slipped from her lips. "I know how competitive Nicole can be and I didn't want her to feel obliged to keep up. The whole weekend would have been a write-off. I am surprised she is even functioning this morning."

"Always knew you were a smart kid," Gus whispered. "Well, I had better leave you to it, Nancy Drew. Oh, your car keys are behind the register. I'll be seeing you both later right?" Gus eyed the brunette with a smile. The birthday girl nodding her head in response as she started to pace the floor.

"Sing with me and find the key.....Sing with me and find the key" she mumbled to herself. Gus had made herself scarce. Hiding in the stock room to avoid the sound of Waverly's footsteps as she pondered the clue. 

Suddenly she had a eureka moment and rushed to the piano that sat in the corner behind the pool table. Pulling out the rickety stool tucked underneath she slowly lowered herself down and took a seat. 

Years ago, before the Karaoke came along and whenever the Jukebox was on the fritz, the old piano was the only source of music in the bar. Uncle Curtis could play and whenever he did he would always ask Waverly to sing along with him. This was something she had told Nicole during one of their nights by the firepit at the homestead. A fond memory amongst the hundreds she would rather forget. They had so often spent evenings huddled under the flannel blanket listening to each other stories, learning as much as they could about one another and laughing late into the night. 

She stroked at the maple lid as she recalled the happy memories of her Uncle. He was a kind man, strong and loving. A father figure she needed in her life. The stability she required after her mother abandoned her, her father's untimely passing and her sister's kidnapping. 

Her phone broke the silence of the room. The noise announcing an incoming message. Fumbling in the pocket of the oversized hoodie she grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Nicole, her breath hitched as she scrambled to unlock the device. 

Haught Stuff: I miss you, Ms Earp. *heart eyes emoji* xx

A smile cracked wide on her face as she replied.

Waves: I miss you too *unicorn emoji*. Can't wait to find you *heart eyes*. Hope my surprise is a flame thrower! *flame emoji x 10* 

Haught Stuff: You will have to wait and see *winky face*. Hurry.... xxx

She locked her phone and placed it back in the pocket of her girlfriends Hoodie.

Taking a deep breath to ground herself in the present she exhaled slowly before reaching down and lifting the lid to expose the 52 white and 36 black keys. Her eyes were immediately drawn to middle C. Situated upon the slender rectangles lay a small brass key and a further wooden tile. Another envelope placed on the two black keys above.

The small square was identical in size and shape to the as the previous two. The letter N seared on the face. She rotated the small piece of wood to find an arrow on the rear. She placed it with the two she had already collected and turned her attention to the key. It was small and delicate in design, no longer than a match from tip to bow. The shank was slender with raised ridges in the centre and the bit had a simple heart shape cut from it. It looked like it belonged to an antique dresser or bureaux. Something about it felt familiar but she couldn't quite place where she recognised it from. Not wanting to lose the key during her adventure, she reached up to the nape of her neck, unhooked the clasp of her necklace and slid the silver chain through the bow and reattached the clasp. 

Eyes brimming with curiosity she lifted the envelope.


	4. Happy Hour at Shorty's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly discovers yet another clue and inches closer to her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession to make. I, Stickaroo, hate Coffee. Love the smell, but hate the taste. Therefore, if there are any Coffee related errors in this chapter I am sorry.
> 
> Again, Thank you for your Kudos and comments. They bring a smile to my chops.
> 
> =======================

Delicately, Waverly inserted her thumb and index finger into the envelope to retrieve its contents. Slowly she withdrew the folded cargo, unfurled it and held it up to inspect.

The Silky-Matte paper felt smooth to the touch, like a fancy invitation. 

Centred on the paper was the next clue. In rich metallic teal print was an illustration of what looked to be a couch, she recognised the colour instantly. Below the drawing in black ink read 1st and below that a set of metallic red emoji lips at a jaunty angle.

The likeness was uncanny and the colour match was spot on. That was Nedley's couch. The very same couch on which they had shared their first kiss, on which a trepidatious Waverly made her intentions very clear, on which she had confessed her true feelings, fears and desires to the Officer. Closing her eyes she began to chuckle to herself as the souvenir of her brazenness replayed in her mind. 

She couldn't walk past Nedley's office anymore without recalling that afternoon. The feeling of her heart pounding in her chest, so loud she was certain Nicole could hear it from across the room. The thrill as the adrenaline coursed through her body, letting go of her wariness and assaulted the redhead's lips with her own. The relief as the woman she had fallen so deeply for listened to her confessions only to reassure her, pull her closer by her scarf and reciprocate the action.

Gus was right. Some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws you, Nicole was definitely the best surprise so far. 

Slipping the now folded paper into her pocket she softly closed the lid to the piano, stood up and returned the stool to its original resting place. Running light fingers over the scuffed top board she couldn't help but smile for the umpteenth time that morning. 

Making her way over to the bar to grab her keys she shouted to Gus who was still working away in the stock room.

"Hey Gus, I found the next clue! I am heading out. See you later okay."

"Not if I see you first." Gus quipped as she popped her head through the doorway, eyes fixed on the youngest Earp as she slid behind the bar to collect the set of keys and the numerous adornments attached to the ring. As the small brunette turned and sauntered towards the door Gus reached for her phone. The message had already been typed out in anticipation whilst she was in the stock room. The device had belonged to Waverly, she had given it to Gus after an upgrade years before, it still had the odd stickered gem attached to it. Holding the old device in her right hand and squinting at the small screen she smiled and hit send.

Gus: Waverly just left Shorty's. She looks like a woman on a mission. I don't know what you have planned but please don't let it be a flame thrower. 

The reply came through just as Waverly had reached her hand for the brass door handle. 

Nicole H: I have seen her with a shotgun, wouldn't want to witness the aftermath of a flamethrower! Don't worry, She will show you her surprise tonight. Thanks for the update. X

Gus read the response, closed and pocketing the phone as she heard the door close behind Waverly. 

\-----

The town was significantly busier than how Waverly had left it. A couple of kids rode up and down on bikes circling their friends who were walking at a slow pace, probably heading to the park. A group of five or six teenagers were hanging out outside the diner laughing and joking with their peers and an elderly couple walked hand in hand seemingly without a care in the world. This made her heart swell. They both look like they were in their eighties, probably married for 60 years, yet it was clear to see that they were still smitten with each other.

The sun was rising higher in the sky and the cold chill that could be felt earlier had waned. As she crossed the street en route to the Sheriff's office she caught sight of a police cruiser in the distance slowly coming towards her. Her heart leapt at the thought that this might be Nicole. She turned the corner back onto Main Street, eyes never leaving the vehicle as it followed her to the front of the station. As the cruiser got closer she could see that it wasn't Nicole but the Sheriff himself, he gave her a wave as he parked up and got out. Unable to hide her disappointment she returned the gesture half-heartedly.

"Morning Waverly, believe it's your birthday. Congratulations?" Nedley boomed as he closed the door to his vehicle.

"Morning Sherriff, thank you, how did you know?"

"Well, someone left a package for you. It's in my office. Go on in. I will be inside in just a minute. Have to grab a few things first." He gesticulated towards the front door, turned and headed toward the trunk. 

Waverly wasted no time, it was almost 10am and she was yearning to find her girlfriend. She bounded through the front door of the station at pace causing the metal handle to hit the internal wall with a loud crack startling the Officer who was stood nearby. Wincing, she threw up her hands, an apologetic expression on her face. She grabbed the door and gently held it until it had stopped shaking from the impact. Once the vibrations had subsided she swiftly made her way over to the front desk. 

Crouching down to avoid lifting the hatch, she slipped through the narrow entrance and over to Nedley's office door. Gripping the handle she turned it slowly, pushing the door gently with her free hand. The office smelt of old spice and coffee. Turning her eyes toward the couch it triggered her earlier memory and a smile played on her lips. 

On the cushion closest to the door lay a small square package with Waverly Earp scrawled on the front in black ink. Sitting down on the couch she ran her right hand over the well-worn seat toward the curious object taking the package and placed in on her lap. Carefully peeling away the brown wrapping paper she could feel its contents jiggle in her hands. She cautiously removed the lid and peeked inside. 

"What the...." she asked as she pulled out a small bag of coffee beans, a wooden tile and an envelope.

The tile was stamped with the letter M on one side a star on the rear. She withdrew the note from the envelope, the paper was the same quality as the earlier note but it seemed to have a faint smell of coffee. Puzzled she unfolded the note. Inside a perfectly circular coffee ring printed in metallic black ink read;

'C8H10N4O2'

She reached for her phone, swiped it open and headed for Google. Her big brain was full of information but formulas had no place amongst the vast expanse of knowledge already crammed in there. 

After 0.37 second the search engine had produced over 125,000 results. She perused the top right corner of the page to see a box that read:

See results about-Caffeine (Drug) Formula: C8H10N4O2 Molar mass: 194.19 g/mol. 

It all started to make sense. 

When Nicole had first moved to Purgatory the one thing she missed from her life back in the city was a good cup of coffee. The coffee at the station was awful. She likened it drinking dirty dish water. Trying to be frugal she avoided the Grind House, it was the only real coffee shop in town so had the advantage and could charge extortionate amounts for average quality coffee. Her Grandpa had always taught her to be good with her money and she planned on doing just that. Back in the city, she had more than enough coffee shops to choose from. Due to the over saturation, they all competed for custom resulting in a cheap price for a decent cup. 

In an attempt to save herself from additional expenditure she decided to use the thermos given to her by her Grandpa. It had belonged to him when he was a Sherriff years before. It was a little beaten up but she loved it scuffs and all. It reminded her of him, of how he would allow her to ride along in his cruiser and pretend she was his deputy. He adored her and she adored him. Her heart nearly broke the day he passed. Her world suddenly stopped spinning. It had taken a long time to grieve for him but moving away to a somewhere new had helped. Now when she thought of him she was only met with happy memories, not the feeling of tears pricking at her eyes. 

The first time she had seen Waverly since the "Unicorn" incident outside the Sheriff's office the day before was at the store whilst she was picking up some essentials one of the items being coffee for her thermos. Just as she was reaching for the bag of ground coffee the redhead heard the familiar chirp of Waverly's voice and the small brunette caught her eye. She was a vision and Nicole couldn't help but stare. She hurriedly grabbed the coffee and threw it in the basket without a second glance trying to avoid the petite brunette. She was embarrassed at how she had reacted and wanted to apologise properly. Aisle 3 didn't seem the right place. 

This is how the Grind House became their first official date venue.


	5. Such an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is getting ever closer to the target and it seems everyone close to her is somehow a part of the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as knowing sweet FA about coffee I have never in my life eaten a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.
> 
> Please accept my apologies for any grammatical and spelling errors.
> 
> Also wanted to give a big fat thumbs up for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> ==============================================

It had been a week since the kiss on Nedley's couch. That whole week Nicole felt funny. Not the butterflies in your stomach kind of funny, she felt ill. It started with a headache that would not shift no matter how many Asprin she took, she felt sluggish all the time, irritable for no reason and seemed to lack focus. She thought she was coming down with a cold or the flu maybe. Something she really could do without what with all the weird goings on. 

Waverly, being Waverly, came over to her apartment to make her soup and to fuss over her. In all honesty, Nicole would have faked being ill just to spend more time with her if she knew this would have been her reaction. The petite brunette had been in the kitchen preparing a batch of chicken noodle soup and making a fresh pot of coffee when she made her discovery. 

Nicole, in her hurry to avoid the youngest Earp that day in the store, had grabbed a bag of decaf coffee. It wasn't her usual brand so the slight taste difference hadn't crossed her mind. She had been drinking this and this alone ever since the last batch of her usual brand had run out days earlier.

When Waverly pulled to bag of coffee from the cupboard and read the label the penny dropped. All the symptoms the Officer was feeling were due to the fact she was in caffeine withdrawal not down to a bug.

"Hey Officer Haught, I think I know why your feeling crappy." she declared as she poked her head through the kitchen door and peered at the glum redhead, arm outstretched wiggling the bag of coffee in her direction. 

Jumping from her place on the couch she eyed the bag the smaller woman held in her hand. Trying as hard as she could to stifle her laugh Waverly's eyes fell at Nicole's appalled expression. She couldn't hold it in any longer and a small giggle escaped. Nicole's eyebrows raised at the sound, she shifted her gaze to meet the smaller woman's, cupped her hands around Waverly's face and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. Pulling back to expose her wide smile and dimpled cheeks.

"I am such an ass." she declared as their foreheads came together. "However, you Waverly Earp, are amazing ." 

The brunette was still trying to slow her heart rate to a normal level. Everytime Nicole touched her she felt like her heart was going burst from her chest. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly the younger woman made the Officer an offer.

"Grind House? I will treat you to a triple espresso." Waverly questioned.

"Oh hell Yes........... Oh and Waves.... Thanks a Latte" 

With that, they headed out the door to the Grind House where they spent the whole evening talking, laughing and stealing kisses from each other whilst avoiding the gaze of any onlookers. It was right there in the farthest booth in that small town coffee shop that Waverly Earp new she was in love. 

\---------

"Ah, I see you found it then," Nedley asked in a gruff voice as he walked into the office and took his seat behind his desk. His hand rubbing the stubble on his chin as he reached for a stack of paperwork with the other. 

"Yes, Thank you. It's from Nicole. She's got me on a scavenger hunt." 

The sheriff raised his eyebrow at the revelation."Oh, erm, sounds like fun. Don't let me be the one to hold you up." he pointed to the door with the nib of his pen. Waverly took the hint and made her way out of the office thanking him again for the package. 

As she closed the door Nedley took out his phone and began composing a message. 

Sheriff: The goose is loose.

A few seconds later he had received a response.

Officer Haught: 10-4

\----------

Within 5 minutes Waverly was at the entrance to the Grind House coffee shop. The shop was in the middle of the row of about 8 other businesses, a brick building clad in white stone with two large tinted windows either side of the door that was centered under the signage. The shop looked busy, the benches set either side of the door were full of the townsfolk. Some reading newspapers, others catching up with friends but all enjoying a lazy Saturday morning. 

Nearing the black metal door she held out a hand to open it when it swung open. A tall heavy build man held the door and invited Waverly inside as he waited for his friend who was busy adding sugar to his take out cup. Thanking him she skirted around his huge frame and took her place at the back of the queue. 

The last clue had just given her a location and nothing more. Completely at a loss as to what she was looking for she started to peruse her surroundings looking for the next set of instructions. 

Just then her phone chirped in her pocket. The text tone pulling her from her current reconnaissance mission. She reached for her phone and slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it. The message was from Nicole.

Haught Stuff: You're doing well Ms. Earp *thumbs up*. 

Waves: Thank you *smiley face in sunglasses*. How do you know where I am? Are you here? *excited monkey*

Haught Stuff: Sorry Baby. Can't tell you, It's Top Secret. You just need to follow the clues and come find me*heart eyes*

Waves: *sad face*

Haught Stuff: Only a few clues to go then you get your surprise. *winky face* *kiss face* *heart* 

"WAVERLY EARP."

The sudden loud announcement of her name startled her. She whipped her head up in search of the origin. Shifting her body slightly to the right so she could peer around the mass of people in the queue she caught sight of Chrissy, her best friend, standing at the end of the counter holding up a take-out cup and a brown bag. 

Passing the waiting customers in the queue she quickly proceeded to the collection point and the awaiting barista. 

"Hey, Birthday girl!" screeched the dark haired woman excitedly. Grabbing Waverly and hugging her as tightly as possible without losing her grip on either the bag or the hot beverage. 

As they broke apart she handed her friend the bag and the drink. 

"Thanks, but I haven't ordered anything yet." she replied quizzically.

"Oh, haha I know, Nicole ordered it earlier. She gave me strict instructions to hand over the bag and a peppermint tea as soon as you came in. So here you go. How you drink that is beyond me." 

Perplexed, Waverly took the bag and the cup and gave Chrissy a warm smile. 

"Anyways, we are rammed got to get back to it. I'll see you both later right?"

"Yeah, around 8ish. See you later"

With that, Chrissy headed back behind the counter and started to take the next order. Waverly made her way over to the recently vacated beaten up old chesterfield and took a seat. Placing the cup and bag on the table she slid herself further forward on the cushion so she was perched on the edge of the sofa.

She lifted the lid of the cup and placed it on the table next to the bag. Then removing the teabag she deposited it on top of the white plastic lid and took a sip of the minty tea. It felt so refreshing. She sat there for a few minutes enjoying the warm brew before placing the cup down alongside the discarded lid and reached for the bag. 

Gripping each side of the brown paper she gently pulled, hovering her head above the opening. Placing her right hand inside she began to remove the items it stored one by one. 

Firstly she removed a bottle of water followed by a small wooden tile, she was really starting to wonder what these were for. This was the fifth one and so far they didn't spell anything. This one was marked with the letter I and had the greek symbol for Pi on its rear. Placing it in her pocket with the other four she reentered the bag for the next item. It was a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. She unwrapped the paper to find it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Confused she rewrapped the snack and delved into the bag for the final item. It was a framed picture of her and Nicole. 

It had been taken exactly 8 weeks after they had started dating when they had headed out for a Picnic at the lake. They had set up their spot just to the side of the giant boulder that lay half on the shoreline and half submerged in the water. A simple plaid blanket spread out on the grass, a basket of food in one corner, Nicole's shoes the other and the weight of the two women snuggled up at the top stopping the wind from whipping it up. Nicole had laughed at Waverly's sandwich choice, a PB and J, and called her adorable whilst planting kisses on her neck. 

The day was perfect. Not wanting it to end Waverly seized the opportunity for a selfie and possibly a new profile picture to capture the memory. She pulled out her phone, sat in the Officer lap and flipped the camera to front facing. The Officer wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and laid her chin on her Waverly's left shoulder pulling her in close. She took the picture and pulled the phone close to inspect the shot. As the image popped up on the screen the smaller woman reviewed it whilst the redhead's gaze never left the side of Waverly's face.

"Oh, I loved it. It's perfect." she cooed.

At that moment the Officer pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Waverly Earp. You are perfect."


	6. Mix Tape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another key figure in Waverly's life seems to be helping with Nicole's plan. Although they are equally as puzzled as Waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. 
> 
> Cheers for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors and misspellings. Might be a while until I can upload the next chapter as I am back at work tomorrow. 
> 
> ============================

Tears pricked at Waverly's eyes as she digested the words.

This was the first time Nicole had proclaimed her loved, she had wanted to for such a long time but for one reason or the other something had always managed to get in the way. It wasn't as if anybody hadn't uttered those words to her in the past but they hadn't had the same impact. Champ had told her he loved her too. He told her all the time but it was always said after he had been caught out flirting with another girl or when he wanted something in return. This confession felt totally different. It felt sincere, heartfelt and genuine. Nicole hadn't upset her, neither did she want anything in return. 

Waverly felt completely overwhelmed with emotions and tears started to pool in her eyes. Nicole hadn't heard Waverly's declaration to Wynonna the day Willa had held a gun to the Officer and Waverly was relieved, although it was 100% true she was still too scared to admit it in case Nicole hadn't felt the same way. Now she was terrified that something would come along and take Nicole away, ruining the one thing in her life that was good. 

Turning her head to meet her girlfriend's gaze she took in a sharp breath in an attempt to fend off the onslaught of tears. It was pointless.

"Oh My God, Waverly are you okay?" the redhead's gripped the crying woman's hand, her voice soft and reassuring.

"Nicole, I love you so much you have no idea" she confessed as she turned to straddle the Officer, their eyes never leaving each other. 

Wiping away the tears with the pads of her thumbs Nicole held the crying girls face in her hands and stared deeply into the brunettes hazel eyes. It's as if she were reading her every thought, peering into the deepest recesses of the soul and like some kind of mind reader, Nicole made a promise to Waverly. 

"I'm not going anywhere Baby" 

Leaning in closer she placed a soft kiss on tear soaked lips. Waverly deepened the kiss, running her hands through the Officer auburn locks and pulling the taller woman closer before breaking away and burying her head her lover's neck. Holding her tight whilst attempting to stifle the sobs she breathed in her scent. Nicole rested her cheek to the side of the younger woman's head and just held her. No more words need to be said. 

They stayed like that for a while, until the chill in the air had picked up. Waverly dismounted the officer and started to collect the remnants of their Picnic whilst Nicole pulled on her shoes. The brunette stood basket in hand shivering in the early evening breeze. Seeing the goose pimples Nicole immediately shook off the plaid blanket and wrapped it around the smaller woman. She looked like and adorable human burrito and Nicole could not help but laugh.  
\-------

The lake was roughly a 30-minute drive from town down Highway 81, in the opposite direct to town and the homestead. It was almost 11am and the need to find her girlfriend was growing. Eager to got to her next destination she quickly collected the contents of the bag and placed the water, sandwich and picture back into their housing. Heading for the exit and throwing her empty cup in the trash she gave Chrissy a wave as she passed. 

As Waverly left the building Chrissy reached for her phone.

Chrissy: Mission Accomplished *thumbs up* Whats this all about? Are you taking her to DisneyLand? It's on her bucket list after eating that dick clam thing. 

NIC HOT: Thanks Chrissy. I owe you one. Can't tell you now *zipper lipped emoji* but I am sure Waves will tell you about it later. 

\------

After making her way back to the entrance of Shorty's she grabbed her keys and unlocked the Jeep that had been parked up. Sliding into the vehicle she turned to the passenger seat to place the bag Chrissy had given to her onto it. However, sat on the empty seat was a CD case with a vibrant yellow post-it note attached that read:

"Play Me"

Setting down the bag she fastened her seat belt and slipped the keys into the ignition. Turning back to the chair she picked up the jewel case and carefully removed the disk inserting it into the CD drive. Before the music had a chance to play she started the engine, placed the car into gear, checked her mirror and made her way towards the highway.

Just as she made it to the corner of Main street track one started to play. Kiss by Prince blasted from the speakers and Waverly couldn't help but sing along. It was from her favourite movie and she just had to blow little kisses as the chorus approached. She bobbed in her seat to the beat as she turned onto the highway and toward the next location. The roads were quieter than she had expected on such a lovely day and she was making good time. Three more songs had played on the mixtape Nicole had made, Be My Baby by The Ronettes, You Drive me Wild by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, and Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer. Waverly let out a cry of laughter as she recalled the title of each track. 

A few more songs played as the little red Jeep approached the road sign highlighting the carpark to the beauty spot all with Kiss, Love or baby in the title. She indicated left and slowed, turning onto the gravel path toward the Lake. The car park was pretty much empty save for a few cars, an RV in the far corner and a few bikers sat straddling their hogs. Finding a space to park next to the information board, she killed the engine withdrew her keys and took in the view. It was beautiful. The iridescent blue-green water twinkled as the sun bounced off its surface, the soft breeze lifting the branches of the trees making them dance freely. Grabbing the bag from the passenger seat she carefully removed the photo and rested it on the empty chair, leaving the sandwich and water inside. Opening the door she could feel the warmth of the late morning sun as it hit her face the air fresh and crisp. 

The Lake was usually busy on days like today with people making the most of the waning summer days but today it was quiet. There were a couple of kayakers already out on the water, a family with their dog standing by the boat launch skimming stones and a couple of hikers ambling along the trails. Waverly made her way over to the boulder, lunch in hand. As she approached the rock she could see that it was clear of people but she could just make out what looked like to be a black box. As the got closer she recognised it as metal army ammo can, the word EARP stencilled in white paint along its length. She had seen a few of these in the storage area back in the Black Badge office sans the surname. 

She knelt down on the grass, placed her lunch to her side reached for the can. It was heavier than she expected it to be. The petite brunette placed one hand on the bould, the tin in the other and slowly lowered herself to the ground resting her back against the rock. Placing the can between her knees she pulled the hinge to release the lid. Inside the black canister was a small zip lock bag containing the expected wooden tile. This one was the letter E scorched on one side with a semi-colon on the rear. Taking the other tiles out of her pocket she unzipped the bag and added them to the most recent find, careful to reseal so none fell out and placed them into the front pouch of the hoodie. Underneath was a neatly folded small white t-shirt lying on a bed of hay, she took it out, unfolded it and held it up by the shoulders to reveal the slightly stretched Unicorn that was printed on the front. 

Instantly she began to blush. Clutching the shirt to her chest she let out a cheeky giggle as she recalled one of the most embarrassing but also one of the best nights of her life.


	7. Tail end of a Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves recalls the reason her favourite t-shirt no longer fits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is not a very long chapter. Promise the next one will be a smidge longer. 
> 
> Again, thanks for the Kudos and comments. 
> 
> I have upped the rating on this due to the language. Doesn't bother me as I swear like a fu**in trooper but I wouldn't be happy if my Niece was reading this sh*t.
> 
> ============================

It had been weeks since the most recent addition to the Black Badge division had been given a weekend off work, what with all the recent revenant activities and the numerous reconnaissance missions she had been required to attend. Most of the time she never made it home until the small hours and not wanting to disturb Waverly she stayed in her own apartment. It seemed like the pair hadn't spent more than a few hours in each others company in far too long. The Officer was always out in the field whilst Waverly was cooped up, nose deep in research or working her shifts at Shorty's. 

The research was the most vital part and the youngest Earp was meticulous. The last thing she wanted to do was to provide bad intel and for someone to get hurt. Most nights she crashed in the small apartment above the bar where her research was kept and where she had made a makeshift shrine to the resurrected souls of the criminals that her great-granddaddy had sent packing off to hell. 

Waverly was exhausted. She felt guilty for admitting it as in her mind all she was doing was reading. It was Nicole who was actually out there kicking ass and getting hers kicked in return. She had received a few good knocks over the past few weeks but she just brushed them off as an occupational hazard.

They had the homestead to themselves. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls had gone to stake out one of the old abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town. They had received intel that a few revenants had set up camp and wanted to assess the situation before making any moves. Nicole had been given a pass after taking a nasty blow to the shoulder a few days earlier during an altercation with a particularly nasty rev-head who was reluctant to go out without causing as much damage as possible.

Waverly had planned on ensuring that her girlfriend got the rest and recuperation she required. The Officer had already taken a long hot soak in the tub to sooth the aches and pains she had acquired on the job and the brunette had planned on a lazy evening cuddled up on the couch, eating pizza and binge-watching a series on Netflix. 

She threw on her slouch pants and her favourite t-shirt, lit the fire, dragged her duvet from her bed and made a nest on the couch. Nicole emerged from the hall that lead from the bathroom and headed over to the couch, placing kisses on Waverly's neck as she scrolled through the categories. 

Just as she was about to call and order the pizza the front door flew open and in stormed Wynonna followed by Dolls and Doc, who was laden down with booze. 

Standing in her sweats pants, phone in hand she shot the elder Earp a scowl.

" Er... Wynonna. What's going on?"

"I am about to whip their asses and take all their money, that's what" she exclaimed gesturing to the two men as they made their way into the kitchen. 

"I thought you were on a stake out?" quizzed the clearly annoyed brunette.

"Waste of fucking time. False intel. Sat freezin' my ass off for no reason. Hey, have you see the deck of cards? I could have sworn they were in here somewhere." 

"Cards? What for?" 

"Poker Night baby Girl." Wynonna looked up to meet her sister's gaze. "Sorry Waves, I thought you would be at Haught-stuff's apartment, you know, knockin' boots." giving a wink to her younger sister she continued her search.

"Wynonna! Please..." she rolled her eyes and tried to shake the thought of a naked Nicole from her mind. It wasn't easy, she wanted nothing more than to have her way with the Officer right there on the sofa. "Anyways Nicole doesn't have a tub," she said with a sigh.

"Hey..... we were just about to order pizza, we can order extra if there is a spare place at the table?" Nicole asked the elder Earp who's head was jammed into the cupboard of the dresser. 

"Sure thing Haught-shot. Make mine a Double pepperoni with extra pepperoni. Never can have too much sausage!" she quipped as she wiggled her eyebrows and held up the pack of cards. 

"I'll take your word for it!" the redhead replied with a furrowed brow as Wynonna made her way down the hall in the direction of the bathroom.

Waverly placed the order. Nicole turned to look at Waverly who was now pacing and she could see the disappointment clearly etched on her girlfriend's face, she felt the same. Making her way over to to the smaller woman she wrapped her arms around her waist to and leant her chin on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted tonight to be just the two of us," breathed the now calm Waverly.

"It's okay Baby" Nicole started to place delicate kisses on the brunettes pulse point "Let's team up and teach them a lesson eh?"

Turning in the taller woman's arms her eyes lifted to meet her gaze and she began to run her hands through the auburn locks that framed her face. 

"How about we escape to the barn and you can teach me a lesson....Officer Haugh? she breathed as she lifted an eyebrow and bit her bottom lip. 

That was all it took. That one little nibble of the lip and Nicole was gone. Never had she needed anyone as much as she needed Waverly at that very minute. It had taken all of her willpower not to dive on her girlfriend the minute she had got out of the bathroom and sat next to her on the sofa . Grabbing her by the wrist she dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Pizza will be here 20. Money's on the side" she exclaimed and she continued, Waverly in tow. 

The door had slammed behind the pair before either Doc or Dolls had a chance to digest the Officers proclamation.

True to her word the Pizza arrived after 20 minutes. Wynonna paid the delivery guy and slice in hand headed into the kitchen where Doc and Dolls had set up the necessaries for their evening of gambling. Placing the pizzas on the work top she cracked the lid from the bottle of beer and took a long swig. 

"Hey, Where's Waves and Officer Dimples?

"I could not say for certain. I last saw them storming through this very door and out onto the porch. Waverly looked mighty upset and the Officer seemed a little flustered. If I did not know any better I would guess they are having a lovers quarrel." Doc replied pointing to the door with the bottle clutched in his hand. 

Like the tail end of a hurricane, Wynonna flew through the barn door in search of the youngest Earp and her girlfriend. 

" Baby Girl, Haught Pants, you in here? Pizza's arr-"

Just as she rounded the divider her eyes found a very flustered pair scrabbling around on Doc's makeshift bed.

"Well, Fuck a Duck"

"Wynonna..... Shit, we were erm just erm Talking" the youngest Earp stated as she tried to smooth her hair with her hands. 

"Talking eh?" she moved and fixed her eyes on the Officer.

" Yeah. We were... because.. um yeah." the redhead stated clearly out of breath. 

"Okay. Then why are you wearing each other's shirts? 

Neither woman could speak, both out of breath and highly embarrassed with the predicament they found themselves in. Looking down Waverly could see in their haste to cover up they had inadvertently grabbed the wrong shirts. The smaller woman was wearing Nicole's college soccer shirt that was clearly too big for her petite frame and Nicole was wearing a small white t-shirt that had Unicorn printed on the front. As it stretched over her broad shoulders it pulled the front causing the Unicorn's eye to look in opposite directions. 

"Whatever, You two horn dogs need to sort you fuckin' shit out and come and help me eat the pizza before I annihilate it." turning on her heels she headed back to towards the door "You best hurry before I tell Doc what you got up to on his bed."

Waverly sat with her head in her hands. Clearly annoyed at the second interruption of the evening. 

"She needs a frickin Bell" she snapped. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect and now it's ruined. "

Hearing the shake in her voice Nicole scooched over and took Waverly's hands in her own, making soothing circles on her palms. 

"It still can be perfect, Waves"

"How Nicole?"

"You can agree to move in with me."


	8. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly makes her penultimate discovery and inches close to Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. 
> 
> FYI: my uncle was arrested in Jersey (the channel island not the state) in the 60's for being drunk in charge of a cow. I shit you not. 
> 
> Cheers for the comment and Kudos. I can't tell you enough how happy it makes me when I ready it. Gives me fuzzies in my belly!
> 
> Cheers again !
> 
> Sorry for any errors. 
> 
> ====================

Within a week Waverly had packed up her belongings and moved into the small apartment with her girlfriend and her cat. The temperamental kitty was somewhat volatile with anyone other than Nicole but she had taken and instant shine to her new housemate. 

They had celebrated the date with the bottle of champagne that Nicole had been given by her Grandpa the day she graduated from the Acadamy. He had told her to keep it for a special occasion, one when he couldn't be there in person but in spirit. She didn't like it when he spoke like that but deep down she had known she didn't have long left with him. He had been ill for while and it had finally taken its toll on his frail ageing body. Once a giant of a man he was now a shadow of his former self. 

As she drank the crisp bubbles the memory of that day replayed in Nicole's mind and the tears began to well in her eyes. He was so proud that she had decided to follow in his footsteps and become a cop. He hadn't stopped telling her and everyone single person he met all day. Little was she to know that that day would be their penultimate day together. 

Sitting and drinking the fizz from chipped tea cups, Nicole spoke of how he had taken her in after her Mum had passed away and how he had raised her to be the woman she was today, she owed him everything yet all he wanted was to give her the world. She regaled the younger woman with tails of her Grandpa, of the time he arrested someone for being drunk in charge of a cow or how he left a crook handcuffed in the back of his cruiser so he didn't miss Nicole's final soccer game in high school. The more Waverly heard the more she laughed. Waverly liked the sound of Sheriff Liam Haught.

\------ 

As the Harley roared to life she snapped from her thoughts and pulled the shirt from her chest, she knew where she had to go to next. Folding the wonky eyed Unicorn shirt back into a near rectangle she placed it back onto its bed of hay. As she reached for the hinge and began to seal up the cannister she noticed an envelope affixed to the underside of the lid. Removing it carefully she pulled out the card and read the instructions. 

" Hey Baby, Hope you're having fun. We aren't eating till late so rest your bones and eat your lunch in this beautiful setting. Can't wait to see you later. All my love. N"

Even when she wasn't there the Officer was ensuring her girlfriend was cared for and it made her feel warm inside. Grabbing the bag from its sopt beside her she removed the bottle and the sandwich and tucked in. She watched as the kayakers disappeared out of view and the group of hikers that skirted the lake had grown small. The sunshine beat down on her face and she couldn't help but turn into it. It was such a wonderful birthday so far and she was eager to find Nicole and thank her properly. Looking at her watch she could see that it was nearing 12.20. Gathering up the empty bottle and uneaten crusts she deposited them back into the brown paper bag, taking the ammo can in one hand and the lunch bag in the other she moseyed back to the Jeep.

Opening the door she slid into the driver's seat, placing the ammo can in the passenger's footwell and tossed the bag of trash onto the back seat to recycle later. Starting the engine, she buckled up and slipped into gear the song that had been playing as she pulled up now fading out. The gravel crunched under the tyres as she approached the highway. As she turned right on the carriageway the next track began, Al Greens lets stay together and Waverly couldn't help but sing along. 

\-----

Placing the binoculars on the hood of the SUV he reached into his pocket and withdrew his Phone. 

He composed a message and hit send.

DM Dolls: Objective achieved. Target on the move. Rendezvous at 2000 hours.

Deputy Haught: Affirmative. 

Deputy Marshal Dolls had no idea why Officer Haught has asked him to place a tracking device on Waverly's car but he knew that it was for a good reason and that she would tell him in her own time. Placing the binoculars back into their case he climbed back into the SUV that had been hidden by the RV, started the engine and headed in the direction of Doc and Wynonna.

\-----

The drive back to the homestead took just under 45 minutes, admittedly she had been speeding slightly. The roads had been clear and the time seemed to fly as the brunette sang along with each and every song, note perfect. 

The homestead came into sight as the little red Jeep passed the split rail fence that ran parallel to the road marking the boundary of the Earp land. Nearing the Mailbox that Doc had so kindly fixed sometime before she turned left, over the wooden bridge and under the ranch gate. She scanned the terrain for any signs of life but there wasn't any. Nicole's cruiser was nowhere to be seen, Dolls SVU was absent and Wynonna's Harley was not parked in its usual spot. Slowing the vehicle she pulled up to the side of the old rusted tractor that sat in front of the barn and parked. 

The sun was high in the early afternoon sky and she could feel its warmth as she made her way over to the large door that faced out onto the road. It creaked loudly as she lifted the latch and swung it open. Slices of light shone through the gaps in the wooden walls illuminating the cavernous space, the musty smell assaulted her senses as she entered. 

She made her way past the makeshift bed that Doc had made, the same bed where Willa had caught her and Nicole together and the feeling of guilt hit her in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she was glad that eldest Earp had died, of course she wasn't. After all, she was her sister but it was just hard to miss something that was never there to begin with, to grieve for someone that you had never formed a bond with. Sitting on the hay bales in the centre of the barn she pushed the unwanted memory from her mind as she took stock of her surroundings. 

Under a row of rusting saws, sat on the workbench was a old wooden brass bound chest roughly the size of a large shoe box that had seen better days. It definitely did not belong in the barn and it wasn't something that Waverly had ever recalled seeing before at the homestead. As she got closer to the box she could see that the lid had the letters W & N inlaid in the centre and she ran her finger over the polished surface. Gripping at the corners of lid she attempted to open it but it was locked. Suddenly it dawned on her, she had a key. 

Slipping off the silver necklace, she unthreaded the chain from the bow and set the small piece of brass down whilst she reattached the clasp. Flipping her braid over her shoulder with her left hand she steadied herself before taking hold of the key. It was still warm from where it had been resting on her chest. Sliding it into the lock she gently turned the key clockwise until she heard a click. Barely able to contain her excitement she prized open the lid. 

Inside the box was lined with red felt that was a little worn around the rim. Surprisingly it was pretty much empty except for two small items that sat one on top of the other perfectly central. 

The top item was a small wooden tile. This one embossed with the letter I and on the flip side a triangle. The item below was a white 5 x 7 envelope. Pulling the zip lock bag from the pouch of the hoodie she carefully placed the tile in with the others returned it to the safety of her pocket. She now had a total of seven. With her eyes firmly fixed on the envelope she removed it from the box and made her way over to the centre of the barn and took a seat on the hay. 

Her fingers gripped at the wad of glossy paper held within the envelope and she slowly withdrew the contents. They were photographs, each one taken at various times in their relationship by Nicole. There were pictures of them on the swing chair out on the porch, of their first Christmas together opening presents under the tree, the Halloween party at Shorty's, brushing their teeth together the first night Waverly had moved in, a selfie of Nicole in the brunettes Shorty shirt with Waverly in the redheads police shirt and stetson and a few others of them out by the lake. Each photograph a snapshot in time and Waverly could not help but smile.

As she flipped to the last photo in the bunch she paused. The last picture felt different. The paper was smaller and thicker. Upon inspection, she could see that it was a polaroid, a polaroid of Nicole sat smiling on the couch in the homestead with a present in her hand. 

As if she had been stung by a bee, Waverly shot off the hay bale and over to the wooden box. Depositing the photographs inside, she shut the lid, pocketed the key and ran for the back door of the barn that opened out onto the porch of the homestead.


	9. Anam Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds Nicole but doesn't uncover the surprise just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, bad grammar, and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Just wanted to say Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. It makes my day waking up to your kind words. 
> 
> Hope y'all have an amazeballs weekend. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr: thegreatandpowerlesssticks.
> 
> ========================

The door swung open faster than she had anticipated, hitting the side of the barn with a loud crack as the bright sunlight temporarily deprived her of her sight. Standing with her hand to her brow in an attempt to block the unwanted glare the brunette took a minute to acclimatise to her new surroundings. The fresh air was a welcomed relief and the sound of the brisk wind catching in the trees was more apparent than before she had entered the Barn. 

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon she focused on her mission and began to walk briskly toward the porch passing the depleted log pile. Wynonna really needed to replenish its stock before winter set in and she would be sure to remind her. However, she had one objective, to find Nicole, logs or lack of them was the last thing on her mind. It had been far too long since she had seen her girlfriend and she craved her touch, her smell, her warmth.

Her feet made dull thuds on the old wooden steps that lead up onto the porch. The swing chair swayed gently as the wind chimes above bumped together in the soft breeze. Standing at the rear entrance to the house she shifted the wooden chest from its place in her arms to rest on her left hip, freeing up a hand in order to open the back door. 

Gripping the tarnished metal handle she took a deep breath in, steadying her excitement and exhaled slowly. Nicole had this effect on her still after all this time together, just one look, one smile, one dimpled cheek was enough to send the brunette into a spin. Today seemed to push this to a new level and she could not wait to get beyond the last barrier and into the redheads loving embrace.

Turning the lacklustre handle she gently pushed her free hip against the aged door, it gave an eerie creek as the room opened up in front of her. The kitchen was still, a half-full bottle of bourbon sat on the small table with a used glass to its side. Approaching the entrance to the living room the excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach, she was so desperate for the Officers touch she had completely forgotten the promised surprise. Rounding the corner her heart sank, the living room was empty. Nicole was nowhere to be seen and Waverly's excitement escaped faster than air from a burst balloon. 

"Nicole?" 

The hunger for her lover could be heard in her voice but the house remained still. 

\----

Nicole couldn't keep silent for very much longer. She was desperate to lean out and grab Waverly in her arms, to kiss her deeply and never left go but she couldn't she needed to remain hidden from view. The petite brunette had one more clue to find before she would find her surprise. In her head, she pled that the birthday girl would see the gift box that sat on the couch where the polaroid picture had been taken earlier in the day. Closing her eyes and steadying her breath she heard footsteps as they moved from loud bangs on wood to being muffled by the rug.

\----

Reaching the rug that lay in the centre of the room she caught sight of the black rectangular box adorned with a bow that lay on the threadbare sofa cushion. The sofa was directly opposite the mantle piece, strewn with scatter cushions, to its left a grey wingback and in front of both stood a low oak table. Taking the mysterious black box from its place on the sofa the inquisitive Earp shuffled around to the table to the armchair. 

Placing the heavier wooden chest on the coffee table she took a step back and sat down on the edge of the chair. The black box rattled in her hand as she shook it. Intrigued she slid the lid off to find a long wooden board no longer than a DVD case, the same thickness but a third as wide. Cut out of the wood were eight squares, four together with a gap then another four, it resembled a wooden jigsaw but all the pieces were the same shape. Laying it on her lap to inspect it further she noticed that inside each recess a symbol had been branded to the wood. Instantly the brunette recognised that each symbol on the board correlated with the symbols on the seven wooden tile she had been left. 

Clapping loudly at her discovery she reached into the pocket of the hoodie to retrieve the zip lock bag full of wooden tiles. Hurriedly she emptied the contents onto her lap and counted them. 

"SHIT........ I only have seven" she exclaimed. 

This was the cue Nicole had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath she moved from her spot behind the stairs, the creaking floorboard gave her away as soon as she stepped over the threshold into the living room and Waverly spun her head in surprise. 

"Hey Baby, Happy Birthday."

"Nicole!" Waverly exclaimed with delight, a giant smile formed on her face and her eyes tracked the taller woman as she made her way over to the table and sat so their knees were touching. 

Unable to control her desire the brunette scooped up the box, board and tiles and deposited them onto the seat of the armchair. Jumping out of her seat she quickly straddled the redhead and threw her arms around her neck bringing her lips crashing down onto the Officers. With one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back, Nicole pulled the smaller woman in closer and deepened the kiss before pulling back and fixing her gaze to the blow pupils of the birthday girl.

"I missed you" the Officer whispered as their foreheads came to meet. 

"I missed you so much, I never want to wake up alone again" burying her head into the redhead's neck Waverly took in her scent, never loosening her grip.

"I Promise you won't."

The taller woman held her tightly.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?"

Pulling away from her place of safety the brunette's head dropped to look at her hands that were now playing with one of the buttons on Nicole's shirt. 

"I only found seven tiles and the board needs eight."

Placing a crooked finger under the chin of the small woman straddling her, she lifted her face so their eyes met. 

"There is one missing. Have I ruined the surprise?" an apologetic smile played on her lips. 

"You haven't ruined a thing Waves." she placed a soft kiss on the end of the brunette's nose. 

Closing her eyes the Officer took in a deep breath, held it for a beat and then exhaled slowly.

"Waves? Have I ever told you what my Grandpa would call my Grandma?" 

"Your Grandma?" replied a puzzled Waverly unsure where the sudden change in direction this conversation was taking them. "No, I don't think so."

Sliding backwards from the lap of the redhead and onto the armchair, the intrigued brunette pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Well, he would call her his Anam Cara, it's an old Gaelic term meaning "soul friend."

Turning to lift the wooden chest onto her lap Nicole ran her hand over the wooden letters inlaid into the lid. 

"He made this memory box for her as a wedding present and carved their initials into the lid, William and Nancy." Her fingers traced the outline of each letter and the ampersand that laid between them.

"He adored her and always told me that they were soul mates." Her voice began to crack. Instantly the brunette shifted from her position placing her feet on the floor opposite her girlfriend. Sitting toe to toe she listened intently. 

"I asked him what he meant by soul mates and he told me that in Greek mythology the first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes. They scared the shit out of Zeus and he worried there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To stop this from happening he split each human in half, leaving them to wander around in searching of their other half, their one true soul mate"

Tears started to prick behind her eyes, her fingers continued to stroke the lid of the box as she recalled the conversation as if it were yesterday. 

"He told me his life was complete once he found her."

Emotions took over the usually resolute Officer and the tears started to flow silently across her cheeks. Not wanting to interupt, Waverly leant forward and wiped away the tears with the pads of her thumb and placed a gentle kiss on Nicole's forehead. 

"I asked him if I would ever find my soul mate and he told me that once I found them all the pieces of my life would fit together like a jigsaw. I have been searching for my missing piece since then."

Moving the box to sit on the table beside her the redhead turned to face the smaller woman, placing her hands on Waverly's knees, she leant forward meeting the younger woman's gaze.

"So you see, you haven't ruined anything" placing her hand into the pocket of her jeans she pulled out an object that was hidden in her clasped hand. "The only thing missing is you."

Holding her hand out, Nicole unfurled her clenched fist to reveal the item.


	10. Nube Mihi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final clue is given and the surprised revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but sweet. I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything at all and I really appreciate your Kudos and comments. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors. 
> 
> I got the Latin from Google, it's more than likely to be wrong so just go with it. 
> 
> ================

The words played around in the brunette's head for a while, "The only thing missing is you."

Waverly didn't quite understand what was going on, the confused look clearly plastered on her face was obvious for the redhead to see. Without saying another word Nicole nodded her head in the direction of the hand that lay hovering above the smaller woman's knee. 

Following the direction of the Officer's nod, she glanced down into the redheads shaky open palm. Sat centred on the soft skin was a wooden tile with a heart seared on it.

Waverly's eyebrows knitted together still unsure of where Nicole was heading, tentatively raising her hand she gently lifted the tile from its resting place and flipped it over to reveal the final letter. 

Letting out a grin the smaller woman now understood. 

"The only thing missing is U," Waverly whispered matter of factly. 

The reverse of the tile had the letter U imprinted upon it. 

Raising an eyebrow she smiled at the Officer, leant in closer and placed a loving kiss to her lips cupping her face in her dainty hands.

"I like what you did there Haught!"

Without waiting for an invitation, Nicole pulled the smaller woman from where she was perched on the edge of the armchair and back onto her lap. The need for Waverly to be in her arms was too much, the wait for the brunette to claim her final clue had been too long. 

Placing her hands behind the Officer's neck she laced her fingers together and leant back meeting her lovers gaze. Nicole placed her hands on either hip to ensure that she didn't lose her balance.

"Nicole?" questioned the smaller woman.

"Waverly" 

"I have a question" 

"About?" Nicole raised her eyebrow.

"How are you okay after the amount you drank last night? 

" Pfft, I am hardcore! Can drink with the best of em." Waverly eyed her suspiciously. 

"Okay Okay.... I kept pouring my beer into Wynonna's glass when you weren't looking. I also threw a few tequila's in there too. I only had one beer and two or three shots all night."

Wrapping her long arms around the smaller woman's waist she pulled her close and nuzzling her head into the crook of the smaller woman's neck peppered feather light kisses on the smaller woman's pulse point. 

"I had this whole thing planned out so I needed to be on the ball."

Making her way up the brunette's neck she whispered into her ear "Anyway Miss Earp, You still have one more step to complete before you get your surprise" before taking the soft lobe between her teeth and gently biting. 

"Oh Yeah!! Is it a flame thrower?" she exclaimed excitedly as she slipped from the Officers lap and back to the armchair. 

"You'll see"

Looking over to the far side of the chair she spotted the wooden board and the tiles scattered haphazardly on the grey fabric. Placing the board onto her lap she ran a finger over the recesses in the wood tracing the shape of each symbol. 

The first four indentations read ARROW, HEART, SQUARE, SEMICOLON. The second four read STAR, TRIANGLE, CIRCLE, PI. 

"Curiouser and Curiouser Miss Haught."

Scooping up the tiles in her left hand she began her task. Flipping each square to ensure the correct symbols matched that etched into the wood she began to complete the board. Starting with PI, she slid the quadrangle over the indent gently until it slotted into position. The tile popped against the darker wood the board had been cut from and Waverly let out a satisfied grin. 

Slowly she began to slide the remaining tiles into place. ARROW followed by TRIANGLE then CIRCLE and SEMICOLON. The satisfied smile had made way for a determined look and she focused her full attention on the task in hand. 

Nicole was grateful that the smaller woman didn't once look up. Her hands had started to shake and her palms were sweaty. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It was only a silly jigsaw but she had put so much time and effort into making it, she wanted Waverly's birthday to be perfect but was worried that this was a bit too simple. Wiping her hands on the knees of her jeans the redhead placed her hands into the pockets of the zipped hoodie she wore over her shirt, fixing her eyes on the brunette as she slotted in SQUARE followed swiftly by STAR. 

This only left one tile, HEART. 

Waverly took the square in between her thumb and forefinger and held it up.

"The only thing missing is U" she proclaimed before bringing it down and affixing it in place. A wide smile spread across her face as she accomplished her task. Running her index finger over the lighter squares that lay flush in their surroundings it took a minute for the brunette to digest the words. 

"NUBE MIHI" she read it again "NUBE MIHI...... Marry Me?"

Shooting out of the chair she clasped her hands to her open mouth as she stood trying to mask the look of shock now etched on her face. The wooden board dropped to the floor a few inches from Waverly's feet. 

Dropping to her knee Nicole reached for the wooden board and placed it onto the armchair with her left hand. Looking up at the smaller woman she could see the tears begin to fall. 

Taking a deep breath the Officer pulled her right hand from her hoodie pocket to expose a small handmade walnut ring box. Engraved on the lid were the initials W&N. With a shaky hand, she extended the box and removed the lid with her now free hand to expose her Grandma's vintage engagement ring.

"Waverly Earp, I wasn't lying when I said the only thing missing is you. You are my Anam Cara. I love you with all my heart and I never want to be without you, not for a minute. Will you Marry me?" her voice was calming and steady even if she was the complete opposite on the inside. 

Waverly was still stood in the same position, hands still clasped to her mouth, tears now falling freely onto the oversize hoodie she was wearing creating small darker spots where they landed. Nicole was starting to panic as the smaller woman hadn't so much as blinked.

"Waves, are you okay " the concern in her voice was evident and it snapped Waverly from her silence. 

"Yes" she whispered from behind her hands and she began to nod. 

"Yes you're okay or yes you will Marry Me?" She didn't want to push her girlfriend if she wasn't ready but she was aching for her to answer.

"Yes. I'm okay." she breathed as she began frantically wiping away the tears from her face. Nicole was now in full on panic mode and Waverly could see it in her eyes. 

Letting out a laugh the brunette fell to the floor beside the Officer. 

"Nicole Haught, I knew I wanted to marry you from our first date. You are the thing I want most in this world and I would be so proud to call you my Wife."

The panic Nicole felt subsided as her girlfriend cupped her face with her hands. Brushing a stray piece of hair behind the brunette's ear she pulled her close and placed a soft yet passionate kiss to her lips before they both moved to the couch. 

Taking the ring from the box the redhead held the dainty hand in her own and slid the ring down the slim finger. A perfect fit. Pushing the taller woman backwards so her head rested on the arm, Waverly slid up beside her laying her freshly adorned hand on her fiance's chest. The ring sparkled in the light. 

They stayed like that for a while until both heart rates had slowed. 

"Happy Birthday Baby."

"It's the best Birthday ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a dream about a scavenger hunt and not about a proposal but I know how I want to propose and its pretty much the same way but with less Latin......... and a Spoon. Only thing is nobody is dumb enough to marry me!


End file.
